long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley of Thousand Flowers and Butterflies
Hundred Flowers Valley Master is the head/leader of the area. whether it is Her Highness or the Valley Mistress, both of them are very kind and tolerant. They don’t like to fight wars. In their hearts, no matter whether it is a peasant or a hired mercenary, they are all human lives. In their hearts, human life is the most important thing to them. As for their country, glory and gold, all of these things are not important. the Butterflies and Hundred Flowers Clans, did not create the country for prestige. Rather, it is to better preserve the legacy of the clan throughout generations… Since both generations are going to be annihilated, the country isn’t important any longer. the Kingdom is originally called the Dawn Kingdom. The outside world would usually call us ‘'Guang Ming'’ or ‘'Ming’ Kingdom'. Fourth Mother, yue yang's birth mother were all born in the Valley of Butterflies and Hundred Flowers. Valley of Butterflies and Hundred Flowers has its own language, not as strong as they were last time, they are already in declined. the Valley of Butterflies and Hundred Flowers had actually governed a kingdom before. the Hundred Flowers Clan will usually pass down their skills to a single person. However, right now, there’s even fewer qualified successors to learn their skills. As for the Butterflies Clan, although they don’t have a strict rule like the Hundred Flowers Clan, only passing their skills to one bloodline, they still lack successors to pass down our skills. the Kingdom had been crushed by the Demonic Palace and the Thousand Goblins Sect combined attacks. Hundred Flowers Valley was attacked many times by other enemies, burnt to the ground.They were actually crushed by the combined attacks of the Demonic Palace and the Thousand Goblins Sect… This was not an easy feat. The Demonic Palace and the Thousand Goblins Sect were both powerful secret organizations. Especially the Demonic Palace, even Da Xia, Tian Luo and Zi Jin, the three great kingdoms, didn’t dare to scorn them. The Valley of Butterflies and Hundred Flowers, being able to resist the attacks of both the Demonic Palace and the Thousand Goblins Sect at the same time, could actually be considered to be extremely strong. the Ming Kingdom was originally a great kingdom, it was ranked the top 5 in the Soaring Dragon Continent. The weird thing was that this Kingdom disliked battles and wars, furthermore, only females would be selected as monarchs. The Ming Kingdom would rather pay a huge sum of ‘Peace Offerings’ to the surrounding kingdoms than send their soldiers out to war. Even a small kingdom the size of a pea located near the Ming Kingdom could demand a Peace Offering from them. The Ming Kingdom was also the only Kingdom who wouldn’t initiate an attack on any Kingdom. When other kingdoms invaded them, they would rather send their rankers to stop the invasion and advise the invaders to retreat, offering a huge sum of money instead. If City Masters rebelled or if they were attacked by enemies, the Ming Kingdom was also the only kingdom that would appease their citizens, allowing them to follow their City Masters and live in their new Kingdom. They would also give them a huge sum of money to redeem citizens who were still willing to continue to stay as citizens of the Ming Kingdom. If there was a Kingdom in this world that could set a compassionate standard for other Kingdoms to follow, it was this Ming Kingdom which was ruled by women. For an ordinary common folk, such a Kingdom was perfect. However, for a warrior, such a kingdom was extremely depressing, because there was no hope of battling at all. the history of the Ming Kingdom spanned over thousands of years. Other than Da Xia, Tian Luo and Zi Jin, the three great kingdoms, Ming Kingdom was one of the Kingdoms with the longest history. Furthermore, countless Rankers had originated from the Ming Kingdom. Even all the combined rankers that originated from Da Xia, Tian Luo and Zi Jin together might not be more than the Ming Kingdom… This Ming Kingdom, whose territory had diminished but number of Rankers had increased over the years, was a joke in the eyes of outsiders. Although there were so many Innate Rankers in the Ming Kingdom, they were invaded by kingdoms with no Innate Rankers. Furthermore, after being invaded, they did not even retaliated… No one knew the reason for how this Ming Kingdom, who had always ranked within the top 10 of the Soaring Dragon Continent for the past hundreds of years in terms of kingdom strength and territory, would suddenly disintegrate a few decades back. Various City Masters and City Lords rebelled against them, and in the end, the Ming Kingdom had become a small kingdom, only the most flourishing and thriving capital was left as its territory. 15 years ago, the Ming Kingdom’s capital was suddenly attacked by various countries’ armies and perished. The Ming Kingdom’s royal family did not ask for the protection of the other three great kingdoms, and they also didn’t have any thoughts of retaliation. They only brought the Innate Rankers along with them and disappeared without any traces. right inside the Valley of Butterflies and Flowers, it is a whole other dimension. It is a little similar to the Dimension of Duel, but much larger. It is around the size of one tenth of the Soaring Dragon Continent. To be exact, this is the entrance to the Heaven Stairway.This is the garden that leads to the Heaven Stairway. The place was full of Spiritual Qi. It was a good place to cultivate. Category:Place Category:Soaring Dragon Continent